Strange Superheroes
' Strange Superheroes (#305)|next=yes|nextvideo= Life is Strange (2-4) (#306)}} Strange Superheroes was the fifth episode in the channel's Woman Crush Wednesday series. It had the girls play a game where one person describes a superhero and the other guesses whether it is a real or a made-up superhero. This video was uploaded on June 3rd, 2015 and was the 305th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mackenzie introducing the game and explaining that she compiled a list of descriptions for various superheroes and Andrea has to guess which superhero is real and which are made-up, Andrea saying that she's excited and ready for the game. Mackenzie gives Andrea the first superhero, The Vibe, who fights crime by using his sick dance moves that creates vibrations that level his foes. Andrea confidently guesses that Mackenzie made it up, but is incorrect. Mackenzie then gives her the second superhero, The Splitter, who has the ability to detach his own limbs and beat his enemies with them, though he falls apart if he gets startled. Andrea guesses that it's real, which she gets right. The third superhero is then described, Big Bertha, who is able to increase and decrease her body mass at will, and has the "power puke" ability which lets her expel all her body fat in a single yack, which Andrea is visibly disgusted by. Andrea says that it sounds like it's warning her from a eating disorder, Mackenzie asking if she thinks it's real or fake. She then comments that Big Bertha's name and superpower sounds like something mean people said to her in high school, Mackenzie saying that it's not true. Andrea then guesses that it's real, which she guesses correct. Mackenzie relays the fourth superhero, The Dog Wielder, who silently lives in alleys setting traps for stray dogs and using their corpse to weld them to the faces of evil doers. Andrea guesses that it is real and is correct, asking where Mackenzie gets the superheroes from. Mackenzie then describes the fifth superhero, Maggot, whose digestive system is a hollow cavity in which two slugs which consume all types of matter and releases it as energy towards the enemy. Andrea sits in silence, saying that she doesn't like the game anymore, before guessing that it's fake, but is wrong. The final superhero is described, The Porcelain Doll, which has the ability to change anything she touches into porcelain. Andrea guesses that it's fake and gets it right, saying that she probably got it right because she used to read a lot of weird comics as a child, so it didn't faze her. Mackenzie then says that Andrea did a lot better than she had anticipated. The video ends with the girls informing the viewers about the merchandise site and their website once more. Mackenzie announces Pam from Archer as her Woman Crush Wednesday while Andrea announces her mother as her Woman Crush Wednesday. External Links Category:Woman Crush Wednesday Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015